gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuka
was a rank AAA magic user, and was a major antagonist. Like Kana, she has the ability of precognition. Her codename was . Plot Mizuka is first introduced to Yuki Tsuchiya in chapter 45. Kurofuku explains to Yuki that Mizuka has the power of foresight, but the use of her powers consume a massive amount of neurons, causing her body to break down. He further explains that they will use Mizuka to uncover the hiding place of Kotori Takatori. Kurofuku instructs Yuki to tend to the disabled Mizuka. Yuki initially sees Mizuka as a cold and unfriendly girl, but Mizuka reveals that she is very friendly and that she just cannot hear very well anymore. Upon bonding with the girl, Yuki tells Mizuka the truth of her powers, but Mizuka reveals that she already knows the truth and that she continues using them because that is the only way they will be friendly with her and allow her to continue living. When Kurofuku tells Mizuka to use her powers for the final time, Yuki is enraged, telling them that they are treating her like a dog, and is removed from the room. Mizuka uses her powers to ensure that Kazumi and Kotori will be at Donbe Cottage. While the future works out to her satisfaction the first time, Kazumi's body disappears and she realizes that another magic user with the power of foresight, Kana, was using her powers to interfere with her preferred future. Mizuka appears before Kazumi and attempts to manipulate her using her love for Ryouta to abandon Kotori and escape with her life. After she presents the possibilities to Kazumi (while also confirming that they have future access to the death preventing medicine), she returns to the present and, in a final act of loyalty to her handlers, reveals what she has learned before passing away. She is mentioned in chapter 134 by Kurofuku. He attacks Kazumi, Hatsuna and Kana, reasoning that they must die because Nanami and Mizuka's death would be wasted otherwise. Appearance When first introduced, Mizuka is seen wearing pajamas, a headband, and is covered in bandages. She is missing an arm and both of her legs due to the high price that she has to pay in order to use her abilities. When using her abilities, Mizuka can project herself into the future. Unlike her actual body, Mizuka's body is fully intact, and she is seen wearing a school girl's outfit. Personality Mizuka is a friendly and timid girl. She is aware that the use of her powers expedites her death, but continues using them because she realizes that that is the only way she can continue living and also values the praise she receives upon the use of her abilities. When she appears to Kazumi using her powers, Mizuka is a significantly more cheerful girl because she is free and capable of moving around with her limbs. Abilities Mizuka possesses the ability to manipulate the future. She describes it as being able to travel to the future in her dreams. Her ability to project herself to the future and interfere with it allows her to create scenarios that are 100% guaranteed to happen. However, the use of this ability consumes a massive amount of neurons, causing the loss of both of her legs, one of her arms, and the deterioration of her hearing. Trivia *Mizuka is completely absent from the anime. In order to save time the anime jumps to the Valkyria arc after the events with Nanami Tokou. Category:Female Category:Magician Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:The Organization